


See

by Augustus



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Gunther sees.





	

Gunther sees more than people would like to believe. Hiding behind the coffee machine, twisting a cloth inside a cup, he watches Joey's lips moving as he reads the menu, and Monica's fingers twitch as she stares at the cake on Chandler's plate.

He sees the way Ross curves a hand around Rachel's neck and wonders what her skin would feel like when caressed in such an intimate way. He pictures the hand curled around his own neck, possessive and protective and shivers a little as he puts the cup to one side.

His world shifting, he quickly looks away.


End file.
